Juego de amor
by Eli-mont
Summary: los sentimientos de Arnold por Helga comienzan a despertar pero una serie de problemas interferiran en su amor... (one-shot)


Un roce al corazón

Esa joven rubia, alta, delgada y de hermosos ojos azules se encontraba caminaba a paso lento detrás de un joven rubio y su amigo de piel morena mientras estos caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela preparatoria

-pienso invitar a Lila ¿y tú?- comento el rubio a su amigo mientras se paraba frente a su casillero y lo abría para acomodar algunos libros

-Arnie… ¿aún no te rindes?- expreso Gerald frustrado –ya pasaron más de 5 años, quien en su sano juicio puede estar enamorado de una persona por tanto tiempo sin confesárselo- insistió Gerald

La campana que anunciaba el inicio de clases sonó provocando que todos corrieran hacia sus salones, el rubio y su amigo moreno llegaron al salón seguidos por Helga que se sentó a unas cuantas bancas de Arnold y Gerald justo al lado de Phoebe

-hola Lila- saludo Arnold a la pelirroja que apenas entraba en el salón

La clase de historia comenzó y mientras el maestro explicaba la economía de la edad media y los tratados de comercio de ese entonces, Arnold se mensajeaba a través de papeles con Lila y este a su vez era observado de cerca por Helga, Arnold leyó el papel que Lila le había lanzado y se recostó frustrado sobre la paleta de su banca, Helga al verlo tan triste entiendo que la chica pelirroja de nuevo lo había rechazado, recordó entonces la plática que tuvo el rubio con Gerald ¿Cómo alguien puede estar enamorado tanto tiempo de una persona sin confesárselo? Se planteó la rubia y ahora no solo Arnold estaba frustrado…

Arnold giro su vista encontrándose con la de la rubia, ambos se miraban entre sí, Helga le dedico una sonrisa forzada mientras lo saludaba y Arnold solo le respondió con una sonrisa a medias y le correspondía el saludo

Las clases acabaron y Helga ya se encontraba suspirando en su alcoba mientras miraba el techo de su habitación recostada en su cama con un panfleto que decía: "Fiesta de Día de San Valentín"

-tengo que invitarlo- expreso frustrada la rubia y se encontró frente a frente con el espejo del tocador

La chica no había cambiado en nada, tenía el mismo peinado, el mismo rostro e incluso la misma forma de ser, entro a su armario y lo noto vacío, hace mucho que habida dejado de escribir poesía, bueno… la escribía de vez en cuando en alguno que otro cuaderno pero ya no llenaba libros, también había tirado su altar de Arnold pero en el fondo lo seguía amando como la primera vez que lo vio y entonces vio ese zapato rojo de tacón y de su mente surgió una gran idea…

Un nuevo día y Arnold acomodaba sus libros en el casillero para después ir a casa

-Arnold… estuve pensando en lo que me propusiste- comento Lila con la mirada fija en el suelo

-¿de qué hablas?- le pregunto el rubio cerrando su casillero

-si quiero ir contigo a la fiesta de San Valentín- le comento la pelirroja apenada

-¿y porque ese cambio tan drástico?- pregunto Arnold sorprendido

-porque nadie más me ha invitado y además… tú eres mi amigo… así que vamos a divertirnos- expreso Lila

Arnold algo inseguro asintió

Llego a esa vieja casona donde había vivido toda su corta vida pero esta vez todo era diferente tal vez de esta oportunidad que le dio Lila surja algo más, así que el chico entro en la vieja casa de huéspedes muy feliz e incluso tarareaba una canción

-¿Qué pasa, Kimba? ¿Por qué tan feliz?- pregunta la anciana que lo había cuidado desde pequeño pero que ahora ya se encontraba un poco más acabada caminaba más lento apoyada por un bastón pero aun perseguía a las moscas como gacela por toda la cocina

-abuela… la chica de mis sueños ha aceptado ir conmigo a la fiesta de San Valentín- le comento el chico emocionado

-Arnold…- le llamo su abuelo que se encontraba en la cocina leyendo el periódico, El anciano también ya se veía más viejo pero seguía con su inigualable carisma

-Hola abuelo- saludo Arnold mientras del refrigerador sacaba un poco de agua

-te llego una carta… de una chica- le insinuó el anciano ofreciéndole el sobre

-¿una chica?- expreso Arnold confundido tomando la carta, el rubio leyó el remitente –Cecil- dijo sorprendido

El chico camino hasta su habitación mientras leía la carta…

"Querido Arnold,

Hace tanto que nos dejamos de hablar y espero que podamos vernos justo como la otra vez, el día de san Valentín en el chez parís a las 8, tengo tantas cosas que decirte y me daría mucho gusto volverte a ver, no faltes

Con cariño, Cecile"

-no lo pudo creer- expreso Gerald terminando de leer la carta que su amigo le enseño antes de entrar a clases

-justo cuando Lila acepto por fin ir conmigo a la fiesta- expreso Arnold frustrado

-es como esa vez… con Ruth- comento Gerald confundido –sí que eres una galán- le insinuó

-Gerald…- le reclamo el rubio -¿Qué voy a hacer?- se preguntó preocupado

-ya se… la fiesta empieza a las 9 entonces… ve a tu cita con Cecile le dices que tienes que irte temprano y en media hora ya estarás en camino a recoger a Lila- le propuso Gerald

-no lo sé- confeso Arnold confundido

-este plan funcionara… te lo aseguro- le comento Gerald decidido aunque Arnold le lanzo una mirada retadora cedió

Helga había escuchado toda la conversación como siempre escondida detrás de los casilleros y ahora se sentía confundida

Llego la noche y Arnold ya se encontraba frente a ese restaurant con algunos minutos de anticipación mirando impaciente su reloj mientras Helga lo miraba desde la otra esquina, el tiempo pasaba y Arnold comenzaba a impacientarse, 15 minutos, la media hora y Cecile no llegaba

-Arnold- le llamo la rubia decidiendo acercarse por fin

-hola, Helga- la saludo el rubio

-¿no iras a la fiesta con Lila?- pregunto Helga decepcionada

-si… solo es… tenía una cita y me han dejado plantado…- expreso Arnold frustrado –mejor me apuro a ir por Lila- comento arrojando las rosas que traía al suelo

Helga se acercó a tomarlas –yo soy Cecile- confeso

Arnold se paró en seco y se giró a ver a la muchacha, rubia, de ojos azules pero lo que lo convenció fue que Helga sacara de su mochila ese zapato rojo de tacón del cual el rubio tenía el otro par, comenzó a retroceder hasta llegar a la avenida donde casi es atropellado por un auto y de ahí salió corriendo, Helga abrazo las rosas mientras sollozaba

El rubio llego a su casa y de inmediato subió encerrándose en su habitación, ahora entendía porque Helga lo molestaba todo el tiempo, el diario, Cecile, la forma de ser de la chica… todo concordaba… estaba enamorada de el

Los días pasaban, Arnold comenzó a evitar a Helga e incluso la rubia cambio, ahora usaba una gorra y una chamarra creyendo que con eso se haría invisible

-Arnold… ¿Qué tienes?- le pregunto Gerald desesperado pero Arnold aún seguía con la mirada perdida en el infinito sin prestar la mínima atención en lo que pasaba a su alrededor

-Arnold… quiero decirte que no te sientas mal porque no fuiste a la fiesta conmigo por eso no hay problema- le comento la pelirroja pero el rubio no le prestó atención y siguió sumergido en sus pensamientos

-¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto Lila a Gerald que miraba al rubio preocupado

Arnold parecía un zombi, caminaba con la mirada cansada y perdida a paso lento e incluso comenzaba a preocupar a sus abuelos

-Kimba… me pasas el correo- le pidió la anciana

Arnold tomo el correo de la mesa junto al teléfono y noto que una de las cartas era dirigida a sus padres, rápidamente la tomo y la abrió

-industrias futuro…- expreso confundido -¿Qué tiene que ver industrias futuro con mis padres?- pregunto Arnold a sus abuelos

Su abuelo casi escupe su café que estaba tomando y por primera vez la anciana se quedó quieta mirando a su nieto con preocupación

Helga se encontraba practicando su bateo en el campo Gerald mientras era observaba por Phoebe que de igual forma noto el gran cambio de su mejor amiga

-Helga tienes que decirme lo que te pasa- le insistió pero Helga siguió bateando las pelotas que le lanzaba la máquina -¿tiene que ver con… Arnold?- pregunto justo cuando Helga bajo el bate y la maquina lanzo una pelota que le dio en la espalda -¿Qué paso?- insistió Phoebe

-le confesé mis sentimientos y el… ahora me evita- explico fría y seriamente la rubia mientras se acercaba a la máquina para apagarla

-no… Arnold no es así- comento Phoebe pero Helga la miro confundida –debe de haber una razón… tienes que hablar con el- explico Phoebe

-él me está evitando y ya no quiero molestarlo más con mi presencia… por más que me duela- le comento Helga

-si tu no hablas con el… yo lo hare- le advirtió Phoebe

-está bien… hablare con el… solo dame un poco más de tiempo- le pidió Helga

Arnold se encontraba sentado en la cocina junto a sus abuelos

-¿Mis padres trabajaban para industrias futuro?- expreso Arnold impresionado

-ellos tienen a los mejores investigadores del mundo y tus padres no eran la excepción… lo mandaron a San Lorenzo para explorar al igual que tu madre- le comento su abuelo

-¿Por qué jamás me lo dijeron?- pregunto Arnold confundido aun con la carta en sus manos

-no lo creímos relevante- comento la abuela

-no lo entienden… ellos nos pueden decir a donde se encuentran- comento Arnold –yo lo investigare- expreso emocionado

-solo conozco a una persona que tiene contactos en industrias futuro- le comento el abuelo, Arnold lo miro esperanzado –Bob Pataki- expreso dejando al rubio petrificado al oír tal nombre

Un nuevo día en la escuela preparatoria de Hillwood

-bien alumnos… hoy trabajaran en parejas para comentar el libro- les explico el profesor de literatura –pero… yo formare las parejas- explico provocando que todos los alumnos bufaran, el profesor comenzó a formar las parejas –Arnold y Helga- dijo provocando que ambos rubios se miraran avergonzados

Arnold camino hasta la chica y se sentó en la banca de a lado

-creo que…- comento Arnold

-pues… a mí me gusto el libro ¿y a ti?- pregunto Helga nerviosa

-también- confeso el rubio

Así paso la hora de literatura y sin darse cuenta Arnold noto una diferencia en la chica, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que era la rubia, sus ojos azules y su sonrisa sincera… jamás había visto una sonrisa tan sincera

-Helga…- le llamo a la rubia que acomodaba sus cosas para salir del salón -¿estas libre esta tarde?- le pregunto el rubio

Ahora ambos jóvenes se encontraban en la heladería "Slaussen", mientras tomaban unas malteadas aunque ninguno de los dos decía algo

-bueno… creo que… fue muy inmaduro de mi parte tratar de evitarte- confeso Arnold apenado

-entiendo que… te sientas confundido pues siempre te trate mal y fui injusta contigo- comento Helga de la misma

-¿entonces?- pregunto Arnold mientras veía a la rubia sentada frente a el

Helga trato de evadir su mirada –algo se está saliendo de tu mochila- le comento al rubio

Arnold miro su mochila de la cual casi se sale esa carta y de inmediato la guardo

-¿industrias futuro?- pregunto Helga

-es algo sobre mis padres- comento Arnold triste

-yo sé quién tiene acceso al registro de industrias futuro- le comento Helga tratando de animarlo

Arnold y Helga subían por el elevador del gran edificio acompañados de cierto muchacho que al parecer era administrativo de la empresa

-no lo olviden… hay cámaras de seguridad por todos lados así que cuiden lo que hacen- les previno el muchacho antes de dejarlos en una gran oficina llena de papeles

Entre todos los estantes y libreros buscaban el nombre de los padres de Arnold, Helga se distrajo al ver una carpeta que decía "prohibido", se acercó y la tomo de ella se cayó un disco

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Arnold agachándose a recoger el disco –proyecto San Lorenzo- leyó la inscripción en el disco y miro a Helga antes de correr hacia una de las computadoras

El disco contenia un mapa de la investigación y algunas fotos del lugar, justo como los habia descrito su padre en su diario mientras Helga revisaba entre los papeles que se encontraban en la carpeta, algunos planos, escritos y demás y hasta el ultimo venia una hoja al parecer de un criminalista que habia investigado la desaparición de la avioneta 3602 con destino a la Selva baja de San Lorenzo, el escrito decía que no se había encontrado nada del avión o de alguno de sus tripulantes y que según la última hora de registro su latitud exacta era sobre volando el mar atlántico, por lo que se cree que la avioneta cayó al mar con sus únicos dos tripulantes Miles y Stella Shortman

Helga tiro la carpeta

-tu amigo nos dijo que tuviéramos cuidado- expreso Arnold al notar dicho actor y acomodando los papeles en la carpeta

Del disco comenzó a sonar una Psicofonía…

"estamos presentando algunas turbulencias en el viaje" dijo una voz masculina que Arnold reconoció de inmediato, era la de su padre

"el viento nos debió unos grados más arriba y sobre volamos en este momento lo que parece ser el mar atlántico" expresó una voz femenina que al parecer era de su madre

"necesitamos un equipo de rescate… está muy inestable la situación" expreso de nuevo la voz masculina entre cortadamente antes de que se perdiera la señal

Helga se giró al ver al chico rubio que leía la página que ella había leído que había provocado que tirara la carpeta y noto entonces que estaba llorando al ver como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, Helga se agacho hasta él y lo abrazo fuertemente

-están muertos- decía Arnold entre lágrimas –no… no puede ser- expresaba dolidamente mientras se aferraba a la rubia

Sin darse cuenta que eran observados a través de las cámaras

-investíguenlos- pidió el director Von scheck

Los días pasaron, Arnold se sentía muy deprimido pero gracias a Helga que lo apoyo en todo momento logro superarlo, entonces decidió darle la noticia a sus abuelos

-¿estás seguro?- pregunto Helga

-es la millonésima vez que me preguntas y si lo estoy- expreso Arnold seguro

-bueno… me voy a casa ya es tarde… suerte- se despidió la rubia

-vete con cuidado- le deseo Arnold despidiéndose de ella

Entro a la casa y vio a sus abuelos en la cocina como siempre cuando sonó el teléfono

-hola- respondió distraídamente

-se encuentra Arnold Shortman- comento la voz del otro lado de la línea

-el habla- afirmo el rubio

-Industrias futuro requiere su presencia- le informaron

-¿ahora?- pregunto confundido

-exactamente, tiene una cita dentro de una hora, hasta luego- explicaron y colgaron

Arnold lo tomo como una señal de que tal vez no debería decirle a sus abuelos y salió de la casa de huéspedes en camino a la oficina central de industrias futuro

-buenas noches, tengo una cita- le comento al recepcionista que le dio un pase de visitante y le permitió pasar

El elevador lo llevo hasta el último piso, la oficina del director

-buenas noches, me notificaron sobre la cita…- comento Arnold entrando en la oficina donde se encontraba Von Scheck frente al gran ventanal

-quiero proponerte un trato- comento el hombre girándose para ver al rubio -¿no te conozco?- pregunto

-si… yo ayude a salvar el vecindario y si es sobre ello déjeme decirle- comento Arnold

-no importa eso… lo que importa es que tu tienes información importante sobre investigaciones que se supone que son casos cerrados de la empresa y quiero decirte… que si le llegas a decir a alguien sobre esto… considérate muerto, al igual que tus padres- comento Von Scheck

-mis padres tuvieron un accidente- explico Arnold

-esa investigación a San Lorenzo era para que pudiéramos comprar las tierras de esa famosa gente de los ojos verdes y construir a ahí condominios de interés social… era una gran inversión y tus padres lo arruinaron todo, les ayudaron incluso a sobrevivir y los adoptaron como de su tribu, esa última misión no era verídica, yo mismo idee un plan para que no interfirieran- confeso el hombre

-esto debe de saberlo la policía- expreso Arnold sorprendido intentando salir del lugar cuando vio que ya estaba rodeado de guardias de seguridad

-exactamente es lo que evito que hagas… llévenselo- pidió el hombre

Arnold ágilmente evadió a todos los guardias de seguridad y llamo a Gerald de un teléfono cercano a las oficinas para que trajera ayuda

-Traigan el plan B- ordeno Von Scheck a sus guardias que de inmediato se movilizaron

Arnold tenía un buen plan para salir del lugar cuando por los altavoces se escuchó…

-más te vale que no intentes escapar… tienes cinco minutos para volver a mi oficina y tomas una decisión- resonó la voz de Von Scheck

Arnold decidió mejor enfrentarlo y llegar a un acuerdo en lo que esperaba que llegara Gerald con ayuda, subió a la oficina donde Von Scheck se encontraba tranquilamente sentado en su escritorio tomando una copa de vino

-hagamos un trato- pidió Arnold

-no… tu tomaras una decisión- comento Von Scheck mientras se levantaba e invitaba a Arnold a asomarse por la ventana abierta

El rubio se acercó inseguro y vio como alguien sostenía a Lila ante el vacío y del otro lado se encontraba de igual forma otro guardia que sostenía a Helga, Arnold se petrifico

-dices algo a la policía y las arrojo al vacío- explico Von Scheck

Por las grandes puertas de la oficina entraron policías y agentes encubierto apuntando a Von Scheck con sus armas

-piensa rápido- le dijo a Arnold haciendo la señal de que soltaran a las chicas

Arnold se giró inmediatamente y vio como Lila y Helga caían precipitadamente desde el piso 15 de uno de los más grandes edificios en toda la ciudad, rápidamente ideo un plan, tomar los cables que conectaban las cámaras de seguridad al exterior y no lo dudo dos veces antes de lanzarse ante la vista atónita de todos los presentes incluyendo el propio Von Scheck

Arnold miro que Lila se encontraba más cerca así que se impulsó a través de las paredes y la alcanzo la sostuvo de uno de los cables hasta que llego a la ventana abierta de una de las oficinas más abajo, Lila entro al edificio y vio como Helga caía cada vez más rápido seguida por Arnold que trataba de alcanzarla estirando su brazo a mas no poder

-Arnold- susurro la rubia instintivamente cerro los ojos y justo llego la grúa que trato de alcanzar a la rubia pero esta choco brutalmente contra la canastilla y Arnold se frenó aferrándose del cable del cual colgaba al ver la escena, estaba a algunos metro de la canastilla así que se soltó y cayo justo dentro de la misma donde abrazo a Helga que milagrosamente no había sufrido ningún rasguño pero estaba inconsciente

Las patrullas y ambulancias comenzaron a llegar y se llevaron a Helga de inmediato al hospital… Helga había caído en coma, no sufrió ninguna herida en el exterior pero se golpeó fuertemente el cráneo lo que hizo la indujo al profundo sueño del que nadie estaba seguro si despertaría

Arnold dejo de hablarle a Lila quien se sentía arrepentida por lo sucedido pues se descubrió que ella ayudo a Von Scheck de alguna forma a secuestrar a Helga y luego que el rubio la salvo no tenía cara para verlo a los ojos, también hubo un gran cambio por parte de la familia de la rubia pues aunque Arnold creía que no la apreciaban lo suficiente con esto, Olga volvió de Alaska y era la que cuidaba y arreglaba a Helga todos los días, Miriam le leía a la rubia sus libros favoritos mientras que Bob costeaba el lujosos hospital y se quedaba todas las noches a cuidarla, además de que se descubrieron todos los planes malvados de Von Scheck por lo que cerraron la empresa y el hombre fue remitido a la prisión de más alta seguridad del país

-ojala tuviera otra oportunidad- de nuevo se encontraba Arnold sosteniendo fuertemente la mano de Helga, verla conectada a tanto aparatos le partía el corazón pero estos eran vitales para su existencia –ni siquiera pude decirte… que yo también te amo- comento sollozante mientras rozaba su mejilla –ni siquiera pude besarte- susurro arrepentido –no me di cuenta de que tú eras tan especial para mí- confeso –perdí dos grandes cosas en mi vida, a mis padres y ahora a ti- comento miro a la chica que si no fuera por las maquinas conectadas a su cuerpo pareciera que estuviera dormida tranquilamente, Arnold se acercó a ella y puso su frente junto a la suya, decidió entonces salir a dar un respiro pero cuando quiso soltarla al parecer la mano de la rubia se aferraba a la suya y trato de buscar una respuesta pero la chica seguía dormida entonces soltó por fin su mano cuando noto que esta estaba alzada tratando de alcanzarlo y Helga comenzó a toser pues se ahogaba con el tubo que atravesaba su garganta

-doctor- grito Arnold desesperado

El doctor llego a la habitación junto con los padres de Helga y Miriam, de una forma rápida y ágil saco el tubo de la garganta de la chica para que esta pudiera respirar, le tomaron sus signos vitales y estaba perfecta como si no le hubiera sucedido nada, todos se acercaron a abrazarla

-¿Qué me paso?- preguntaba Helga mientras se recostaba un momento

-estuviste en coma por 8 meses- comento Miriam mientras apretaba su mano

-hermanita, casi me muero- confeso Olga entre lagrimas

Bob solo se limitó a abrazarla fuertemente

Helga miro a Arnold que veía la escena enternecido, los demás decidieron dejarlos solos y ahí estaban ambos rubios

-¿estuviste aquí todo el tiempo?- pregunto Helga al rubio que solo se acercó para darle un tierno beso

-te amo- susurro Arnold mientras la abrazaba fuertemente y esta le correspondía el abrazo, por la mente de Arnold comenzaron a llover cientos de recuerdos, de cuando conoció a Helga, de la pequeña rubia que lo molestaba, de Helga adolescente que no había cambiado para nada, recordó entonces ese día que le sonrió en la clase de historia, la confesión de que ella era Cecil, de esa rubia que se volvió su amiga y lo apoyo cuando supo de la muerte de sus padres y que de alguna u otra forma lo había enamorado con su particular forma ser… era la misma que en ese momento el abrazaba fuertemente

Paso un año, los chicos ya iban a salir de la preparatoria, habían planeado ir a la misma universidad y vivir juntos…

Arnold había invitado a Helga a una romántica cena en su restaurant favorito…

-que hermoso lugar- expreso Helga divertida

-sabía que te gustaría- confeso Arnold –Helga… quiero darte gracias por haber estado conmigo en todo momento- dijo Arnold levantando su copa para brindar

Helga tomo su copa y la choco con la del chico pero antes de tomar de ella se dio cuenta que en el fondo de la copa se encontraba una sortija y miro al rubio que le correspondió la mirada, con un tenedor Arnold saco el anillo, se hinco frente a Helga

-¿te casarías conmigo?- pregunto

Helga no lo pensó dos veces y se abalanzo sobre el rubio

La boda se planeó para el mes siguiente y por fin había llegado ese día tan especial en la vieja casa de huéspedes donde ya todo se encontraba listo y arreglado perfectamente para la ocasión

Helga camino hacia al altar tomada del brazo de su padre y Arnold la esperaba en el altar justo como ella lo había imaginado, todo era perfecto

-Helga Geraldine Pataki aceptas a Arnold Philip Shortman como tu futuro esposo hasta que la muerte los separe- expreso el padre que oficiaba la misa

-Acepto- expreso Helga emocionada

-y tu… Arnold Philip Shortman aceptas a Helga Geraldine Pataki como tu futura esposa hasta que la muerte los separe- expreso el padre de nueva cuenta hacia el chico rubio

-Acepto- expreso Arnold mirando a la rubia

-por el poder que se me ha conferido yo los declaro marido y mujer…- expreso el padre

Arnold acerco a Helga y la beso tiernamente

Cuando todos hicieron una expresión de sorpresa ambos rubios voltearon hacia la entrada de la casa donde se encontraba un hombre rubio y una mujer de cabello castaño

Arnold se acercó lentamente sorprendido hasta ellos, la mujer lo miro y corrió hasta abrazarlo seguido del hombre que de igual forma los abrazo

-no puedo creerlo… volvieron- expreso Arnold emocionado

-te prometimos que lo haríamos- expreso la mujer sonriente

-pero no imagine que sería el día de tu boda- comento el hombre contento

-Mamá, Papá… ella es Helga mi esposa- les presento a la rubia que les sonrió

Stella no dudo en abrazarla al igual que Miles…

la fiesta siguió hasta el día siguiente cuando Arnold y Helga se fueron de luna de miel a la playa

-te amo- le dijo Helga al rubio mientras observaban la puesta del sol

-te amo- le respondió Arnold besándola después la cargo y camino con ella hasta la habitación cerrando la puerta de una patada


End file.
